Son majordome, secret
by Kalisca
Summary: Une mission de la Reine attend Ciel qui doit se rendre seul à un manoir. Étrange, me semble-t-il...


**Son majordome, secret**

« Maître, vous avez une lettre, annonça Sebastian, apparaissant soudainement. »

Ciel, surpris, se redressa dans sa chaise. Il rougit légèrement en espérant qu'il ne remarquerait pas son malaise.

« Donne-la moi. »

Le majordome la lui légua avec sa grâce habituelle. Alors qu'il lisait, les sourcils du jeune homme se froncèrent.

« Cette lettre est bien étrange, je dois me présenter seul à une maison pour recevoir des informations.  
>- Voulez-vous que je vous surveille de loin ?<br>- Non, je ne crois pas que ce soit nécessaire. »

Et donc, l'héritier Phantomhive partit seul pour Londres. Durant le voyage, il put à loisir réfléchir à sa relation avec Sebastian. Ce n'était plus comme avant, depuis environ 1 an. Il remarquait les regards insistants, la voix charmante, les touches à l'apparence accidentelle. Il n'était pas indifférent à Sebastian, mais il n'aimait pas le manque de contrôle sur ses émotions. Enfin, il ne savait pas comment cette histoire finirait.

Il afficha une apparence calme lorsqu'il arriva au point de rencontre, prenant la peau du chien de la Reine qu'il était. La maison paraissait déserte tandis qu'il y entrait, observant les alentours. Il n'y avait aucun bruit excepté ses pas sur le plancher de bois. Il se rendit jusqu'au salon où il remarqua un feu crépiter dans l'âtre. L'anxiété commença à l'étreindre, mais il continua et monta à l'étage.

« Y a-t-il quelqu'un ? Lança-t-il, se maudissant d'avoir la voix si peu sûre. »

Personne ne répondit, mais il entendit quelque chose dans une des pièces qui se révéla être une chambre. Serrant sa canne dans sa main, Ciel s'y aventura, mais ne trouva rien. Il allait s'en aller, excédé, lorsqu'il ne vit plus rien. Quelqu'un lui avait bandé les yeux.

« Mais que-… »

Des mains sur son visage l'arrêtèrent, lui caressèrent les joues, passèrent dans ses cheveux.

« Que voulez-vous ? Demanda-t-il, le corps tendu. »

Encore une fois, il n'y eut pas de réponse, mais il sentit un souffle chaud sur son oreille. Les cheveux sur sa nuque se dressèrent. Une main descendit sur son torse pour s'appuyer contre une hanche fine.

Et puis, des lèvres contre sa bouche. Surpris, il recula, chercha à ôter le bandeau. Il fut planqué contre une paroi dure, les mains prises au-dessus de sa tête. Ces lèvres pressantes contre les siennes. Le cœur tambourinant, le jeune homme ne savait réagir. Il… aimait cela. L'homme, car c'en était définitivement un, ne cherchait pas à le déshabiller, mais soutenait plutôt sa nuque pour qu'il soit plus confortable.

Ciel ne répondait pas, alors il se mit à déposer des légers baisers sur sa bouche, baisers qui furent bien trop agréables pour Ciel. Il avança la tête pour garder le contact, répondant tentativement. Le jeune homme réussit à se déprendre les mains et les enfouit dans les cheveux de l'autre qui se révélèrent doux. Il gémit sourdement, sa bouche s'ouvrant pour se laisser aller à une langue sinueuse et délicieuse.

Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps, les yeux de Ciel toujours bandés, mais l'homme l'empêcha de se serrer contre lui. Il émit un bruit de protestation lorsqu'il se recula, un froid le remplaçant.

« Où es-tu ? »

Une brise le fit frissonner, et il ôta prestement le bandeau pour voir une fenêtre ouverte. Il soupira, prit sa canne délaissée. Quel idiot il faisait! Se laisser berner par de doux baisers!

Il refit le chemin inverse, mille questions bourdonnaient dans sa tête. Qui était cet homme ? Et comment avait-il pu se faire passer pour la Reine dans sa lettre, usurpant même son majordome ? Justement, celui-ci l'attendait dehors.

« Sebastian… ?  
>- Je vous attendais, maître. Je voulais m'assurer que vous étiez en sécurité.<br>- Il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur.  
>- Devrions-nous écrire une missive à la Reine ?<br>- Non, ce n'était pas elle qui m'a envoyé cette lettre. Ce n'est pas grave.  
>- Vous êtes sûr ?<br>- Oui. Allons-y, j'ai faim. »

Ils retournèrent donc au domaine Phantomhive.

« Vous avez été longtemps à l'intérieur. »

Ciel le regarda du coin de l'œil, rougissant légèrement.

« J'ai exploré toutes les pièces. Je ne pensais pas que tu me suivrais. »

Il se détourna et regarda le paysage pour apaiser son émoi.

À son côté, Sebastian lui jeta un regard brûlant, une langue fourchue passant lascivement sur ses lèvres rouges et gonflées.

Fin


End file.
